


To Take a King's Shilling, To Take a Queen's Bed

by DragonRider1



Series: On Brigs, Booty, and Big Boats [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Genital Piercing, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really it was no surprise at all, take three scoundrels and put them in a bar, you're just asking for a bar fight. Of course, the same logic applies to a bed.</p><p>Take three legendary rogues; an Inquisitor, a Champion, and a Queen of the Eastern Seas, put them in a bed and... well, you get the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take a King's Shilling, To Take a Queen's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a self-fill for a post I made on the kink meme. After only a bit and the idea of a perfect storm with my two most mischievous PCs (one of which only exists in space till Inquisition comes out) and the equally mischievous Captain, this had to happen.
> 
> Original Prompt: _Can we see ANY kind of interaction between Hawke and the Inquisitor? Like any! (i.e Maybe Hawke and his/her Captain, Isabela, decide to plunder the Inquisitor for the night.)_
> 
> First threesome fic ever and it took me forever!

“I do love a man with strength and _flexibility_.” 

“And he knows how to use it.” 

“Well I can say, **this** I did expect.” Varric slung Bianca on his back, strolling up to the other three rogues in center of the destroyed bar. Drunken patrons were spread around them in a circle, cradling broken limbs and groaning in pain over a 'knife-ear' and two 'whores'. 

“Varric!”The male rogue met Varric halfway, shaking the dwarf's hand with a big grin. 

The elf taking a moment to look the handsome human over with ice blue eyes. The human was fairly muscled, but had the grace and speed of a rogue. His blood red hair contrasted with his pale skin, his bandana no longer holding the long strands out of his face. 

The human turned to stare at the elf, his yellow eyes glancing over the elf's entirety while he listened to Varric's summary of where he had gone off to and what he had done. 

The elf smirked, blowing a wayward strand of his own black hair out of his face. He welcomed the human's roaming eyes and interested grin, letting his own eyes dip lower. A wide chest, presented by an unbuttoned vest; a small trail of red curls, disappearing beneath leather trousers that hugged just right; all topped off with fine, embroidered, and well-cared for boots. 

“So this is the Inquisitor, we've been hearing so much about at the docks.” The human stepped closer, offering his hand. “Thanatos Hawke, cabin boy onboard the Lustful Gale.” 

“Inquisitor Assan Lavellan, at your service.” The elf shook the man's hand, amused he was finally meeting the Champion Varric's many tales were about. 

“Oh, you hear that Hawke, he is at our service.” Hawke's friend, the female rogue sashayed up to Assan. She weaved in front of Hawke and leaned in close to Assan. Assan admired the woman's grace, moving as the sea herself. Her stride flowing back and forth with her personality crashing down with each step, singing of promise and danger. Her smooth, dark skin was refreshing, considering he was used to being the only dark-skinned foreigner on this side Thedas. The woman had deep gold eyes to match her dangerous, fluid image, the deep pools calling to him like a siren's song. Her voice had the same effect, rich with a Rivain accent. The rogue leaned in closer, appraising the elf with a smile that would melt butter. She tilted her head to get a better look under the long black hair that had fallen out of his hair band during the fight. Her smile grew to a smirk, Assan's eyes catching on the glint of gold beneath her lip and he unintentionally shivered as the woman slid her tongue across it. One of her nimble fingers tapped under his chin and brought his eyes back up. 

“I must say, none of the rumors mentioned the Inquisitor being such a handsome and charming elf. Name's Isabela, Captain Isabela, of The Lustful Gale.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet both of you. It is not everyday you meet two Champions.” Assan grasped Isabela's hand and kissed it, purring low in his throat. 

“Ugh, Hawke, he purrs. Please tell me we have time to get to know this lovely elf.” Isabela retrieved her hand and looked back at her first mate, a plead hidden in her smirk. 

“I don't think the men going to cut shore-leave short, and ship out in the middle of the night without their captain, Isabela.” Hawke's grin brightened at the aroused state of his Captain, ending the observation with a chuckle. 

“How right you are. You do spoil me, Hawke.” Isabela looked back to Assan, suggestion showing in her every movement and twitch. 

“I do so love a woman in charge. I must ask though, will it just be the two of us?” Assan cocked his hip and leaned forward, sharing breathes with Isabela. 

“I am afraid not, whatever treasure I go after Hawke insists to plunder right alongside me.” Isabela idly motioned back to Hawke, almost completely unaffected by Assan's intimacy. 

“Then I must say I am pleased that my day went from drunken barfight with fools to sharing a bed with some of the most attractive pirates I have ever met.” Assan leaned away and glanced back over at the handsome cabin boy. 

“That does sound like a delicious turn of events.” 

“Inquisitor. I know Rivaini is a sea goddess to be envied—.” 

“Aw, Varric you still know what to say to have me swoon, though I do miss the chest hair.” 

“Sorry Rivaini, practicality won out against my dream of becoming the paragon of manliness. Anyways, I was hoping to—talk about a few things with Hawke.” Varric's playful attitude sobering for a moment, Hawke's expression following. 

“Why don't we head back to the ship, I don't think we'll be getting a room here anyways. We can talk there, Varric.” Hawke rubbed the back of his neck, looking around the ruined bar with a sigh. “Captain?” 

“Of course. I think we still have a crate of liquor left over from our escapade with Fenris.” 

“Oh, this I have to hear.” 

“To the Lustful Gale then!” 

()==}====>

Assan laughed watching Hawke motion with his hands almost knocking a pile of gold and a bronze statue off the cluttered table, a light flush on both their cheeks from the booze. Assan inhaled deeply from his pipe, the smoky cinnamon adding spice to the lingering taste of rum. 

“Tied me to the rigging and tried to take the whip to me, they did. Honestly, they think sleeping with the Captain is all bed-warming and boot-licking. I told them, I do the same amount of work as the rest of them, if not more, the Captain can be a very demanding woman. Of course, Sammy had to get snippy with me. 'Aye, _serrah Hawke_ , must be awful hard lying on your back and being the Captain's bitch.' The man about shit himself when my dagger missed his jewels by an inch. I believe almost every one of them has been tied down, keel-hauled, or thrown into the brig by me.” Hawke sighed, Varric sending him an amused look. 

“Almost makes me jealous that he's been tying down the men more than me.” Isabela pouted, Hawke sighed again and shook his head. 

“Says the Captain who risked a mutiny and threw her lover to a hoard of pirates.” 

“I told you Hawke, either you sunk or swam. I may love you, but my first and forever love is the sea.” 

“I know and I wouldn't have it any other way, Isabela.” 

“So you're all squared away with the men now?” Varric looked up from the journal he was writing in, the page now filled with some of Hawke's adventures from the past year. 

“I guess so, they all fall in line and mind their own business—most of the time. Some I'd even call friends, you remember Pete, Jan, and Rawley from the Chateau, aye? Pitiful human beings, decent pirates. As for the others, they kinda changed their tune and just consider me the luckiest bastard on the ship now, since I've got more than my own hand to keep me company. I'll take it, if it gets me respect and stops me from having to beat every member aboard stupid and dead.” Hawke continued explaining how he dealt with every insubordinate sailor and targeted mutiny. 

Assan jumped when he felt a boot run along his thigh, the light pressure through his pants drawing his attention to Isabela across from him. 

“Figured that'd get your attention.” Isabela used a hushed tone, as not to interrupt Hawke's and Varric's conversation. Something about the Chantry and sunshine? 

“I am standing at attention now, Captain.” Assan smirked, winking at Isabela. 

“Mmm, Maker, sweetness. You just fall so perfectly into this, don't you?” 

“I wouldn't say fall, I've got more grace than that.” 

“I bet you do—but first tell me, what happened?” 

“Excuse me?” Assan leaned back, his groin pressing closer to Isabela's boot. 

“That look, when you watch me and Hawke—I used to have that same look—before him.” Isabela's boot dropped to the floor and Assan's smirk followed. She didn't have pity on her face, but he wasn't so sure there wasn't any in her words. 

“What look?” 

“That one you get when you don't want to trust someone who uses the word 'love'. When you're afraid someone's going to say it to you, because you know you can't say it back. Afraid of hurting them because you know all they'll have by your side is pain and burden.” 

“Hah, haven't you heard, sweetheart? I'm an elven slattern, caring that deeply for someone is not within my abilities.” 

“Nonsense, everyone needs someone or something to care for—even slatterns. Trust me sweetness, it's—it's not so bad.” 

“Captain—what's your take on losing someone—close.”Assan suddenly felt like a child compared to this more seasoned woman and went to his bottle of rum to drown out the feeling. 

“Well if I was a deceitful bitch like my mother, I'd tell you it wasn't meant to be and your true love is out there somewhere. But from my own experiences, love isn't as rare as fortune-tellers and palm-readers would have you think. Just don't cheat yourself out of loving someone, because your a coward.” 

“I'll remember that. Although, I was hoping to get an exclusive tour of the Captain's Cabin, for now?” Assan's smirk slid back into place, Isabela's own smile lighting up and her boot resting back on his chair. 

“I suppose I could, but I would like to see you man the ship's gunnery as well.” Isabela sniggered, rubbing her foot along Assan's groin. Assan casually took one last breath of his pipe and carefully set the finished pipe on the table, watching Isabela with his smirk still in place. 

“Getting started without me?” Hawke was watching the two of the them with his own smirk, Varric shaking his head while gathering up his things. 

“You were taking _so_ long!” Isabela's pout was swallowed by Hawke's lips, but the soft pressure of her boot only increased. 

“I'll just let myself out.” Varric chuckled, moving to leave. 

“I'll see you back at the inn, Varric.” Assan tossed the comment over his shoulder, turning back around to see Isabela smirking and Hawke missing. Assan raised his eyebrow, letting out an embarrassing yelp as Hawke lifted him up and over a shoulder. 

“Alright boy, time to man that cannon and impress the Captain.” Hawke coped a feel, walking away from the table with Assan over his shoulder. 

“Aye, aye ser.” Assan chuckled as Hawke threw him onto the bed in the corner of the cabin, the rogue crawling over Assan. Assan felt Hawke's smirk as the man teased Assan with quick kisses. Assan returned the challenge, running his fingers through Hawke's hair and pulling him down for a more forceful kiss. Assan's soft lips, moving urgently against Hawke's chapped ones. Assan took the kiss a step further, running his tongue across Hawke's lips. 

Hawke easily yielded allowing Assan to plunder his mouth, a heavy taste of cinnamon, smoke, and rum overwhelming Hawke. Hawke's stunned groan escaped their locked lips as Assan hips rubbed up against his, Hawke grabbed the elf's slimmer hips and snapping them harder into his. Hawke could feel Assan hardening despite the layers between them, Hawke pulled Assan taunt against him and begun rolling his hips. 

Assan moaned, breaking the kiss, and throwing his head back, his hips thrusting upwards seeking to help create more friction. Assan's hands moved to the front of Hawke's open vest, grasping the material when Hawke gave a particular hard roll of his hips. Assan slipped the vest down Hawke arms and tossing it off the side of the bed. 

Hawke kept a steady pace, rocking against Assan's hips and watching the smaller man inspect him. A shiver swept through Hawke as Assan's fingers drifted over his chest, his muscles jumping as the roguish touch dipped along his abs, ran through the trail of hair leading downwards, and fingered the hem of his pants. 

With a wicked smirk, Assan locked his legs around Hawke's hips, rolling Hawke onto his back and bringing a groan from the both of them. Assan chuckled again, riding and rubbing against Hawke as he worked on unlacing his own vest. A groan slipping from Assan's parted lips every time Hawke rolled his up to meet Assan's own thrusts. Eventually Assan was able to slide off his own vest, pulling his white undershirt off afterwards. 

Hawke stifled a whine when Assan stopped moving. Hawke jumped as Assan slid down, coming face to face with the laces on Hawke's pants. With another devious grin and a lick of his lips, Assan grabbed the end of one of the laces between his teeth and pulled. Hawke unconsciously licking his own lips, as he locked his eyes on Assan's. Hawke watched Assan slowly pull the laces loose, a pulse of heat shooting down to where Assan hovered. 

“Mmm, I hope you two are forgetting someone.” Isabela grinned, pride and pleasure running through her as she gained the attentions of the two men. Hawke's yellow eyes burning a trail from up her now, naked body and meeting her golden eyes with love, while Assan's icy blues chilled her as they ran downwards. Assan's eyes pausing at the gold rings on her breasts, before continuing further down. 

“I would never forget you, Captain.” Hawke felt a tug on the hem of his pants and looked down at Assan, lifting his hips when he realized what the elf was trying to do and allowing the elf to finish undressing him. 

“You always say the nicest things.” The smirk on Isabela's face was anything innocent as she crawled onto the bed and climbed over Hawke, leaning in and tormenting Hawke by stopping a few inches from short of his lip. 

“Such a tease.” Hawke huffed, his breath passing over Isabela's lips. One of Hawke's hands pulled Isabela down, her petal soft lips clashing against Hawke's cracked lips. Hawke's other arm wrapping loosely around Isabela's waist. Hawke prodded at Isabela's lips with his tongue, humming when she let him in and the delectable taste of the sea and rum filled his mouth. 

Isabela sighed into the kiss, sensually rubbing her body against Hawke's and easing Hawke's hands up by his head. 

Assan took advantage of Hawke's distracted state and leaned in between the couple's intertwined legs, their scents mingling and edging him on. Assan wrapped his talented mouth around Hawke, the man bucked hard and groaned into his kiss with Isabela. 

Isabela pulled back with a playful smirk herself and glanced at the elf behind her. 

“That was very naughty, sweetness.” 

“I tend to be a very _feisty_ elf.” Assan's hand replaced his mouth, as he gave Isabela an impish grin. His hand moving in languid, smooth strokes, that had Hawke moaning like a slattern and unable to regain his breath from his heated kiss with Isabela. Isabela fully sat up, straddling Hawke as she continued to watch the elf at work. He lowered his head again, engulfing half of Hawke's length at once, locking Isabela with a chilling, ice blue gaze. Hawke rolled his hips again, followed by a clink of metal and both Assan and Isabela felt Hawke tense up. 

“Captain—?” Hawke's voice broke like satin ripping in half, his head tipped back and his cloudy, yellow eyes staring at the manacles attached to the hull behind his head. Hawke's starving, confusion-laced gaze slowly traveled to Isabela, his eyes slowly hardening to a tarnished gold. “You installed cuffs?” 

“Aye, I can see you like them.” Isabela snickered as her own darkened eyes took in the slight twitch of Hawke's cock, and she removed herself from Hawke's being. Hawke in turn let out a growl that shook her to her core and completely soaked her smallclothes. 

“Isabela! When I get out of these—!” Hawke tried lunge at her, but the shackles stopped short and an amused rumble ran through him. Assan leaned away from Hawke, watching the human struggle against his binds with the grin of a predator. 

“Now then where, were we.” Isabela had a puckish smirk of her own as she crawled across the bed and straddled Assan's lap, her curvy figure hanging over him. 

Assan's smirk returned and he leaned up, meeting her in an open kiss and closing his eyes. More raw lust and desperation seeping into him as he tasted liquor and something refreshing, unique, and free. He groaned into the kiss, his tongue battling hers to claim more of the sweet taste. Her hands grabbed onto the back of his head causing their teeth to clash, the kiss growing more desperate. Assan's hands wrapped around her hips pulling her down as he grounded up, her warmth and wetness seeping into his trousers and causing him to harden further. 

It was a moan that came from neither of them, that caused them to separate. Assan admiring the thin thread of saliva connecting his and Isabela's redden lips, before he looked over seeing Hawke stare at them. The sight of the bound human sending more heat downward. Hawke was looking like a starved whore; his blood red hair was sticking to his face, his eyes darkened so much they looked like solid gold coins, his skin tinted with red, and a his tongue slipping out to wet his lips. 

Isabela reached for Hawke, bring a groan from Assan as she ~~accidentally~~ rocked against the bulge in his pants. Hawke's pained groan followed, Isabela giving a tug on his achingly hard, reddened dick. 

“Surrounded by so many—.” Isabela smirk returning with vengeance as she rocked and stroked again, both men groaning in unison. “ _hard_ decisions.” 

“I swear to the Maker, Isabelaaah!” Hawke's hips chased the hand, Isabela shifting off Assan's lap to play with Hawke. 

“Why don't you show me what else you can do with that talented tongue?” Isabela sending Assan a sultry look, before leaning over Hawke. 

Isabela's eyes lit up with something she'd hesitate to call love, as she grasped Hawke again. The soft throb of it in her hand, causing more heat to churn in her stomach. Another shiver went through her as Hawke's eyes followed her every move, wide with anticipation. She leaned down and placed a teasing kiss on the head of his cock. 

“Isabela.” 

Isabela's smirk widened to a grin, the warning tone of Hawke's voice promising a delightful punishment later. She dipped down, placing more, light kisses along the length before reaching the base. Isabela licked her lips, before slowly licking up the stiff rod and drawing another gravely moan from Hawke. She repeated the long lick again, watching the Hawke's hands clench in the cuffs. With a final lick she decided to give into Hawke's desires, her mischievous, swollen lips wrapping around the head. Her tongue lapped away the precum beading in the slit of it, savoring the semisweet, masculine taste that was Hawke. Slowly she moved down Hawke's cock, going until the tip Hawke's cock pressed against the back of her throat. It wasn't until she went to pull up that she finally felt Assan's presence, a squeal escaping her and in turn causing Hawke's hips to twitch and a satisfied groan to escape him. 

Assan had his own smirk, watching his fingers disappear into Isabela's slick heat again. His other hand working the knot keeping Isabela's smallclothes together loose. He let out a thick chuckle, hearing Isabela's moan once again muffled by Hawke's cock down her throat. 

“I think you may have ruined you smallclothes, _Captain_.” A feeling of triumph came over Assan as the thoroughly soaked cloth fell to the bed, allowing him to see all of Isabela. 

“Wouldn't be the first pair.” Hawke's gave his own lust-laced chuckle, his gaze flicking up to Assan for a moment before going back to Isabela with an appreciative groan. 

Assan's attention returned to Isabela as well, he pulled his fingers out and used both of his hands to spread her open. The sight of her cunt glistening adding to Assan's appetite, he was immediately glad he had taken time to remove his pants. Assan leaned in, outlining her lips with his tongue, getting a small taste of her, and letting her heady, delectable scent wash over him. Maker, he had missed women. 

Assan slowly moved inwards, till he was teasing his tongue into her. He moved one of his hands down, his thumb lightly rolling her clit, and he eased himself into her further. The taste and scent of Isabela overwhelming him as he buried his tongue and nose in her, devouring and savoring her juices. A rough groan worked its way up his throat and into her, bringing more noises from the woman and her lover. 

Assan suddenly noticed Hawke's attention on him, the man watching him through heavy-lidded eyes as Hawke panted and groaned. It became obvious that Hawke was getting off on watching Assan eat her out, as much he was on Isabela sucking him off. Hawke abruptly grinned and Assan saw a small movement and flash of metal from Hawke's left hand, the man's eyes glimmering roguishly. Assan pulled away from Isabela with a wet, devilish grin of his own, ignoring the woman's whine of disappointment to watch the little glint of metal move to Hawke's right hand. 

Isabela let out a surprised cry as she was thrown onto her back, Hawke pinning her hands to the bed. The grin on Isabela's face as wicked as Hawke's. 

“Did you really think a few locks would hold me, Isabela?” 

Isabela responded with a roll of her hips, another groan leaving Hawke and causing his eyes glisten with danger. 

Hawke looked over at Assan, pleased to see the elf had gotten rid of his pants and smallclothes while Hawke had been shackled. 

“The chest by the window, there should be some rope and oils.” Hawke smirked back down at Isabela as Assan went to check the chest, Hawke's cock heavy against Isabela's skin and smearing precum onto her stomach. “Maker, look at you. Look at what you do to me, to him.” 

Isabela's wicked smile remained while she looked from the stiff cock dripping onto her to the one hanging between the elf's legs, her smile widening as she noticed the glint of metal on their guest. 

“Ooh, look Hawke, we need to get you one of those.” Isabela's eyes remained on the gold rod glimmering on Assan's dick, thinking of all the wonderful things it could do. She took a moment to glance up seeing Hawke wearing a similar, if not more intense, expression. 

Assan chuckled at the sudden interest in his piercing, walking back over to the pair with a black bottle of Antivan oil and a strand of rope. 

“I know a guy in Orlais, if you're really interested.” Assan admiring how the desire in Isabela's eyes was nothing compared to Hawke's, the man licking his lips and his gaze focused on the gold. 

“I suppose we'll be heading to Orlais next, ay, Captain?” Hawke smirk widened, his eyes finally traveling up to Assan's. Hawke took the rope and managed to flip Isabela over still holding her hands, he adjusted them so they were comfortably folded behind her back and he tied the rope around them with a sailor's knot. Hawke carefully shifted Isabela till she was in the center of the bed, Hawke sitting behind her. “I think it only fair, you get to try out Isabela's mouth. She is quite talented, it gets her out of as much trouble as it gets her into.” 

Assan nodded, getting onto the bed in front of Isabela with a cocky grin. Isabela's grin matching his as she stared at his dick in anticipation. 

“Much bigger than most elves I've had and with that piercing, this should be fun.” Isabela's grin turned into a squeal and then a moan as Hawke smacked her ass. 

“Less talking, Captain.” Hawke leaned over with a smirk, pulling Isabela up a bit by her hair. Isabela obediently opened her mouth, her eyes and tongue shining with dark, delicious promises. Assan lined up with her mouth before sinking into it, pushing as far as he could go. Hawke let go of Isabela's hair and Assan grabbed on to hold her still, he lightly rocked back and forth into the warm wetness as he waited to see what Hawke would do. Hawke watched Isabela for a minute, his eye drifting up Assan before meeting the elf's eyes and winking. 

Hawke didn't take much time as he sheathed himself into Isabela's cunt, the slick warmth yielding to him easily. Hawke smirk darkened and he slapped Isabela's ass cheek again, watching as she squirmed and moaned on Assan's dick. 

“So damn wet, Isabela. Sometimes I have to wonder if you're not the complete slattern, Aveline thought you were.” Hawke caressed the bright marks he left on Isabela, the woman muffling another moan on the elf's dick. Hawke pulled out and started a teasing rhythm, stroking in and out of Isabela as shallow as he could. Striking her ass whenever she tried to rock back to meet him, before lovingly soothing the marks. Another groan leaving as Hawke very slowly buried his full length into her, the slick heat surrounding him again. He could feel her clenching down on him, trying to persuade him to give her more. The tightness, causing more friction and creating a lewd, long, drawn-out sound as her juices squelched when Hawke eased out and back into her. He gave her another hard blow to her backside, the woman trembling from the pain and pleasure intermingling. 

“How perverse, Captain. Someone would think you like being punished.” Hawke pulled out, his voice little more than growl. He chuckled as Isabela's hips twitched back again in frustration, anything she wanted to say prevented by Assan's cock down her throat. “Maker, Isabela. Do you want it that bad?” 

Isabela wanted it so much, so much harder and faster and she was willing to beg for it by now. She may have excelled in other erotic talents, but Hawke was a master at punishment and Maker, was she a glutton for punishment. She looked up seeing Assan staring down at her with hooded eyes, swirling like the very sea, as he moved her back and forth on him. She gave him a pleading look and swallowed with purpose, hoping he'd help her out. To her delight he pulled her off of him with a pop, holding her up by her hair and watching the drool drip from her chin. 

“Go on.” Assan's thick, velvet voice coaxing another shiver out of her. 

“Hawke—please.” She rocked her hips back again, receiving another swat on the ass. 

“Come on, Captain. I know you've got more than that.” 

“Maker's breath! Please Hawke! Please fuck me, till I can't see stra—AHHH!” Shameless moans and desperate pants fell from Isabela's lips. She allowed herself to be lowered on the elf's cock again and rewarding him with more enthusiasm. 

Assan pleased groans joined Hawke's, once again sliding to the back of her throat. He watched as she swallowed and licked as his length, occasionally catching and rolling his piercing with her tongue or moaning and humming against him. Wave after wave of warmth stoked through him, everything enticing him from the glazed look in Isabela's eyes, to the way her throat pulsed against his head, to the saliva running down her chin. Soon he could feel himself approaching the edge and he slowly worked away from her, allowing her to instead vocalize her pleasure for Hawke. 

“Maker, more, harder!” 

Hawke drove into Isabela rougher and faster, he reached down and pulled her back up against his chest now that Assan had moved away. He roughly nipped at her neck leaving a dark mark, wrapping one of his hands in her hair while the other moved to flick and pull at her nipple ring. Hawke grinned against her hot skin, finally changing the angle so that every other thrust swept against her sweet spot. A loud cry escaped Isabela, her hips thrusting back to meet his. 

Assan, not to be easily left out, crawled over. His hands resting on Isabela's hips and his mouth enclosing over the breast ignored by Hawke, Assan nibbling and lightly pulled on the piercing there. His hand drifted down to further help out, finding Isabela's clit and rolling it between his gifted fingers. 

“FUCK!” Isabela was lost, every nerve strung tight. The sea could take her now and she'd die happy. She managed to feel Hawke give her a hard bite near her ear. 

“Come for me, my lovely Captain.” Hawke changed his angle a bit more rubbing insistently against her g-spot on every thrust and Isabela felt something in her snap, hot pleasure consuming her as she lost herself for a moment. She heard nothing but the blood rushing in her ears, lightening flashed before her eyes, and all her senses were clouded with unending pleasure. 

Hawke panted, stopping his thrusts into Isabela as soon as she stopped quivering. His own hips trying to rock through an orgasm, but the sneaky little elf was preventing it with his fingers wrapped around the base of Hawke's dick. Finally Hawke relaxed as Assan let go of both him and Isabela, the elf moving off the bed. Hawke untied Isabela's hands and laid her on her back on the bed, running a thumb over her lips. 

“You okay, Bela?” Hawke's voice grating as he watched Isabela's eyes flutter. 

“Hawke.” Isabela's own voice cracked and Hawke let out a broken chuckle. He leaned down and kissed her tasting the elf on her tongue, reminding him of that both he and the elf still had some unfinished business. 

Assan smirked as he twirled the bottle of oil in his hand, watching Hawke wearily stare at him. 

“Forgive me, I just figured you were the kind of man to keep your promises. No matter how veiled they were.” Assan pulled the cork off the oil, the scent of harlot's blush filling the cabin. 

“No need to apologize, I do get caught up in the Captain's needs sometimes. I should thank you, I'd hate to miss out on a new—adventure.” Hawke's eyes drifted down to the piercing again, the man running his fingers through his hair and removing some of the strands from his face. He shifted to the edge of the bed, his cock dark, heavy, and sodden between his legs. Assan licked his lips, staring at it before walking back over. He always found himself more satisfied with men, this time being no exception. Although he'd admit that this one was a close call, he might have to meet up with these two again—just to be sure. 

Assan dropped to his knees before Hawke, grasping the larger man's dick in his hand and giving it a few good, tight pumps, smearing what was left from Hawke and Isabela up the shaft. Hawke fell back to his elbows and his hips following Assan's hand off the bed. Assan licked his lips again before lowering his mouth onto Hawke, the bittersweet, distinct taste of Hawke mixed with the saccharine, heady taste of Isabela hitting his tongue. Assan immediately dropped down more, savoring the utterly intoxicating, combined taste of the two and the soft pants from Hawke. 

“Maker, I don't whose mouth I like more.” Hawke closed his eyes leaning his head back, drowning in the pain and pleasure of being so delectably hard and well-teased. Assan narrowed his eyes at the sight, before flexing his throat. Hawke's eyes snapped open, his hips thrusting his cock further down Assan's throat, and a loud, surprised groan coming from Hawke. Assan's eyes narrowed, his stormy blue gaze holding Hawke in place and daring him to close his own golden eyes again. Assan continued to move down Hawke's cock, taking it to the hilt. Hawke stared in shock as the little elf deep-throated him to the point his throat stretched, the obscene sight somehow sending more blood downwards. “Maker's breath, what kind of demon are you?” 

Assan hummed around Hawke with a smirk, his throat clenching Hawke as tight as Isabela's cunt could and Hawke collapsed back onto the bed. One of his hands tangled into Assan's hair, while the other moved up to his mouth. Hawke bit into his knuckle as Assan hummed again, Hawke holding back a sob and pulling on Assan's hair. 

“Please—Maker, more, please!” Hawke bucked up and bit down harder almost drawing blood, the sob managing to escape his lips and Assan pulled off slowly with a pop. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Assan had a vicious grin as he poured some of the oil onto his hand and rolled it over his fingers. Hawke watching him the entire time, and Assan was unsure if the human even realized he was whimpering. “I wonder how many men you've taken, or rather how many men have taken you.” 

“Hawke's practically a virgin, he much better at giving than receiving.” 

Assan glanced over to where Isabela was laying back, her now russet eyes watching Hawke and her hand lazily moving between her legs. 

“That so?” Assan carefully prodded Hawke's entrance, waiting for an answer. 

“I've only ever taken in another elf—a friend of Isabela's.” Hawke quaked as Assan pressed harder and Assan's grin turned almost deadly. Assan leaned over Hawke again, taking Hawke in one breath this time and receiving an unashamed whine that made him chuckle around Hawke. 

Isabela shifted to her knees till she was sitting above Hawke, taking in his undone appearance. Where before she had been the one whimpering and salivating like a harlot, it was now Hawke who was being destroyed by this man. She liked this elf a lot, maybe more than Zevran. 

“You poor thing, I better you just don't know what to do with yourself, do you sweetness?” Isabela caressed Hawke's cheek with her thumb, a rumble moving through his chest and Isabela glanced up seeing Assan pressing a little harder between Hawke's legs with his fingers. “Mmm, I love this.” 

“What—what do you—do you—ahhh, do you—love?” Hawke reached up for Isabela with the hand at near his face and she grabbed it, bringing it to her lips and placing a kiss on his palm before placing it on her cheek. 

“All of it. I see my champion, my cabin boy, laid out before another man. Panting like some depraved whore, with this other man's buried between his thighs. This man's lips and throat wrapped around my champion so very _tight_.” 

Hawke groaned, his hand tightening in Assan's hair. His body teased by Assan, while Isabela played with his mind. The stimulation making him dizzy and frustrated, unable to control his thoughts and actions. 

Isabela leaned down closer, speaking softer and more intimate. 

“My lover is all wild hair, flushed skin, and sweat, while some all-powerful Inquisitor pries my dear lover open for his own pleasure.” As if taking Isabela's words to heart, Assan finally slipped a finger into Hawke and began working him open. “I'm watching my dear Hawke be dismantled and destroyed and I love it. Do you want to know how much?” 

“Maker, yes!” Hawke drove up into Assan's mouth and further down on his finger, keening at the rough sensation of pain coupled with glorious ecstasy. 

Isabela crawled to Hawke's side, spreading her knees and displaying herself for him. Her pussy soaking wet and her juices smeared along the inside her thighs. Isabela gave Hawke a devious smirk, before dipping her nimble, scarred fingers into her soaked center. She tipped her head back and moaned, watching Hawke with hooded eyes. The sight of him watching her pleasure herself so thoroughly, the perverse light in his eyes as he stared intensely, taking her higher than her own fingers were. 

Assan once again took advantage of Hawke's distracted state, slipping another slick finger into the man as Assan hummed against the man. Hawke squirmed and letting out a moan, sending Assan a quick glance before returning to Isabela. Carefully, Assan added a fourth finger, he immediately felt Hawke tense and try to move away. The elf stopping his motions and holding still. 

The stretching and pressure on Hawke's insides felt unnatural, his mind trying to steel himself for it while his body tried locking it out. He could feel himself edging away from any release, the pressure of his need slipping away. He felt a hand wrap in his hair, his mind and body shifting towards the prospect of pleasure. 

“Relax, Hawke.” Isabela's wet thumb traced Hawke's lips and his tongue flicked out tasting the sweet juices. 

Isabela regarded Hawke with a wild look as she watched him wantonly lap at each of her fingers, grasping her wrist with his hands and lapping away her essence with a reverence reserved for a goddess. While Hawke was distracted by her taste, she chanced a look at the elf's process. Assan was finally working his fingers out of Hawke, but with a little difficulty. She knew she had to get Hawke to relax more if this was going to work. 

Isabela suddenly threw one of her legs over Hawke, straddling his chest. Hawke's hands resting on her hips and he looked up at her with curiosity. With a smirk Isabela moved forwards, straddling Hawke's face. 

Hawke was immediately overwhelmed by Isabela's presence, the sight and scent of her drowning out all his other senses. Her body towering over him, her breast heaving not far above him and the usual gold of her eyes smothered to a sullied bronze by desire. Her smirk grew as she tugged on his hair, Hawke winced as a shot of pleasure ripped through him and making him painfully hard again. Assan's snug throat doing nothing to ease the tension. Isabela began rocking, her fluids smearing across Hawke's cheeks and dripping down his chin. Hawke caught on and gave a short grin, his hands grabbing onto Isabela's ass and his tongue delving into her. 

Isabela sighed, riding Hawke's tongue as his hands kneaded her ass. The man completely at hers and Assan's disposal, now he was so very pliant and subdued. 

“Ready to ruin my dear Cabin boy?” Isabela glanced over her shoulder, Assan working his fingers rather easily and watching them disappear into Hawke with an entertained fascination. The elf looked up at Isabela, sliding his mouth off Hawke with a hollow pop. 

“You tell me, Captain?” Assan spread his fingers apart, tearing a spasm and loud, muted wail from Hawke. Assan smirked, doing it again and receiving a moan of approval from Isabela as well. Assan removed his fingers, watching Hawke actually chase after his fingers. The elf poured some more of the oil into his hand, stroking himself back to full hardness and coating himself thoroughly in the sleek oil. 

Isabela watched Assan stand up. She lifted herself off Hawke, leaning forward and grabbing a pillow. 

“I can't wait to see your face.” Isabela grinned, looking down at Hawke. His face shining her essence and making him look like a common whore. “Lift your hips.” 

“Aye, Cap—Captain.” Hawke lifted his hips, his body shaking from the strain of trying to hold itself up and Isabela slipped the pillow under him. 

Assan licked his lips again, taking in the sight before him. Hawke's face barely visible between Isabela's raised thighs, soaked in the woman's juices. The pillow tilting the man's hips up and angling his cock back, the thick, dark red flesh just bobbing between his thighs. The tilt of Hawke's hips also provided Assan easy access to his goal, Hawke lying open for him with little resistance. If Assan hadn't been fully hard before, he was now. 

Assan watched Isabela drop back down onto Hawke's tongue, one hand lightly pulling at his hair and while the other cupped and played with her breast. Assan moved forwards and clutched Hawke's hips, going to claim his pleasure as well. Cautiously Assan nudged at Hawke's opening, watching as the other man steadily accepted the elf into him. The sight of his head being swallowed up by Hawke, followed by his gold piercing, was so utterly erotic. Hawke's body pulled Assan deeper till the elf was settled perfectly inside him, Assan giving him a minute to adjust. The tight heat and contracting muscles of Hawke bring a groan from deep within Assan. Maker, he fucking needed this. 

Hawke's hold on Isabela tightened a bit, as he felt the elf sink in. The feeling of being stuffed full and stretched to his limits, incredibly uncomfortable and yet somehow still incredibly hot. The pressure within him spreading heat into his stomach and up his cock, he could feel himself twitch. He felt Assan begin to rock back and instantly became aware of an extra pressure, the little nubs on the end of the elf's piercing rubbing against his insides. A moan working its way up his throat and into Isabela. 

Isabela looked down, Hawke's eyes staring into space and unfocused. His body trembling beneath her, she lifted herself off him and sat back on his chest. Isabela listened to Hawke's pants and combed through his hair. She felt Hawke's body rock up as Assan reentered him. 

“AHHH!” The throaty scream from Hawke, surprising her and Isabela almost fell off as Hawke thrust up. It took Isabela a moment to realize what had caused such an intense reaction, the little piece of jewelry Assan had was apparently more than just aesthetic or pleasure for women. 

“MAKER! I—I!” Hawke couldn't stop the string of strangled noises falling from him, Assan working up a continuous rhythm and the little nub of his piercing nudging at that sensitive spot within Hawke. Dear Maker, what kind of desire demon got a piercing that could do things like that! 

White spots appeared his Hawke's vision and he shamelessly rocked his own hips down onto Assan's, his every sense clouded by pleasure. His own skin felt taunt and sensitive, Isabela's weight making it feel so much more constrictive. A desperate scream echoed in Hawke's ears and it took him a few moments to realize it had been his own, his voice pleading for more, faster, harder! Suddenly he felt Isabela's hand in his hair clamp down harder, she leaned down placing loving kisses along his jaw. Out of nowhere she pulled his head back hard, dropping down to suck and nip at his throat. 

“ISABELA!” Hawke came totally undone, the tug on his hair heading straight down and pushing him over. His scream filled the cabin as he bucked up, once again almost displacing Isabela. His jerking hips actually painting Isabela's backside in his cum, as Assan continued to work him through his release. Hawke's vision went white, static ringing in his ears, and he stopped breathing for a moment, having to force down a breath as he came down from his orgasm. 

Isabela leaned her forehead against Hawke's, watching his eyes flicker open and roll back down from inside his head. His breathing irregular and she heard him force himself to take another few breaths. 

“I love you.” Isabela grabbed Hawke's face with her hands and she felt him squeeze her ass in response, unable to form the words with what little breath he had. She placed a kiss on Hawke's forehead, jumping when she felt a tongue lick up her back. 

Assan reveled in the subtle sweetness of Hawke along Isabela's sweaty skin, getting a salty sweet taste. He lapped at the cum, cleaning all of it off Isabela's back before getting what little fell onto Hawke. With care, Assan finally removed himself from Hawke, getting a breathy, broken whine. 

“I do think you broke him, sweetness.” Isabela watched as Assan crawled onto the bed, his dick still hard and bobbing between his legs. He moved so he was beside her looking down at Hawke, admiring his work at undoing the man. 

“It does look that way.” 

“Ru—ruined. I—I'm ru—ruined, any oth—other man—or—or cock.” Hawke croaked out the choppy sentence, his voice barely even a whisper and cutting out on him several times. 

“Sure about that? I was thinking of looking into getting a nice new toy, when we stop in Orlais.” Isabela grinned wickedly, satisfied with the small whimper Hawke gave as he shut his eyes. Isabela looked over at Assan, the man still ready for another round. “You've been such a giving, little elf. Patiently waiting your turn.” 

Isabela crawled over Hawke to Assan, pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. 

“Saving the best for last?” Assan's cocky smirk, presenting Isabela with a challenge and one she readily took. 

“I plan to.” Isabela wasted no time lifting up and lining Assan's cock up with her cunt, sinking down onto his dick with a moan. His piercing pressed right against her sweet spot, and providing her some relief. Isabela leaned forwards, bracing her hands on Assan's chest and started riding him hard and fast. 

Assan groaned and watched himself disappear into Isabela's silken heat, his seductive smirk still in place as he grabbed her hips. The woman above him clenching her muscles randomly as she moved up and down him. So warm and wet there was hardly any resistance, just pure friction and pressure. He could feel her thighs trembling beneath his fingers, as every thrust pressed his golden nub into her g-spot. His smirk widened as he pulled her down harder and thrust up on a down stroke, pulling a howl from her. He could feel both their ends approaching, both of them having held on for too long already, the tell-tell throbbing of his cock and her cunt as the sounds they were making got louder. 

Assan jerked up as he felt a wet finger probe at his anus, bringing a groan from Isabela and himself. He saw Hawke rest his chin on Isabela's shoulder, giving Assan his own cocky smirk, before nuzzling in Isabela's neck. Hawke's other arm wrapped around Isabela's waist, slipping down to her clit and lightly thumbing it. Assan felt the finger at his ass slip deeper, working slowly in and out as it searched against his walls. 

“By the God—Gods and—and the holy Maker, I—I'm never going—going to want—to le—leave!” Assan gasped and bucked quickly, Hawke's finger lightly rubbed over the small bump in Assan. Assan could make out Hawke's widening smirk against Isabela's neck, the man drifting up from her neck to her ear with kisses. Hawke whispered something in her ear and her eyes suddenly lit up, she nodded. Assan grin dropped, his eyes warily watching the two of them. Hawke laid his head back on Isabela's shoulder, watching the elf squirm as he lightly brushed his prostate again. Isabela picked up pace and Assan's attention was forced away from suspicion and to his imminent end. Assan couldn't hold back anymore and he groaned unabashedly. 

“I—I can't! Not much—longer!” 

Suddenly Hawke lifted Isabela off of Assan, the woman wailing and screaming through her own climax against Hawke's chest. Assan hanging on the very edge, frustrated and panting hard. He watched Hawke help Isabela ride out her climax, his fingers working her through it and her juices running down his arm. Assan groaned, moving to finish himself. 

“Don't!” Hawke's stern, strained voice, stopped Assan and a shiver went through him. He continued to watch Hawke finish up Isabela, his cloudy eyes locked with Hawke's amused ones. Isabela finally fell quiet and relaxed in Hawke's hold, Hawke carefully placing her beside him. 

Hawke dropped down in front of Assan, the fingers now soaked in Isabela's fluids prodding at Assan's entrance. Assan moaned and squirmed as Hawke forced three of his fingers into the elf, Assan forcing himself to relax and easily take them. He teetered on the edge, watching as Hawke temptingly smirked and draped his mouth over Assan, the warm, wet of his mouth almost losing the elf completely. It wasn't until Hawke spread his fingers, glancing the smooth bump in Assan that the elf came, hard. 

Assan's hips tried to thrust upwards, Hawke's other arm pining them down so he wouldn't gag. A sweet spicy taste filling Hawke's mouth as streams of Assan's cum filled it. There was too much for Hawke to swallow down and some dribbled down his chin, the sight furthering Assan's high. 

Assan's climax was long overdue and drawn out, he withered underneath Hawke and howled. Watching Hawke take what he could and then lick Assan's overly-sensitive cock clean, pulling pained whimpers from him. The string of cum on Hawke's chin remaining and traveling down his neck, as his throat bobbed when he swallowed the last bit of cum. Assan gave a tired groaned at the sight, relaxing into the bed and placing his arm over his eyes. 

“Mmm, I suppose it is a good thing the crew is out on dock-leave.” Isabela snickered, watching Hawke flop down next to Assan and sigh. 

“Can—can we do—that again?” Assan lifted his arm slightly and arrogantly looked over at Hawke, Hawke sending him a playful glare. 

“Oh, trust me sweetness. We are definitely doing this again. Hopefully by then Hawke will have a few new surprises.” Isabela pointedly looked down at Assan's piercing, seeing Hawke shamelessly do the same. 

“Mmm.” Hawke's eyes flicked back up to Assan's, he leaned over giving Assan a soft kiss. Hawke's lips were swollen, bruised, and glistening with saliva and cum, he ran his tongue over the elf's lips. Assan yielded and allowed Hawke's tongue to explore his mouth, the taste of all three of them combining on Assan's tongue. The taste an addicting, utter sweetness with a kick of spice and bitter salt. Hawke pulled away, Assan catching Hawke's chin in his hand and licking up the stray trail of his cum from Hawke's neck and chin. Leaving a small peck on Hawke's lips. 

“Alright you two, no more of that for tonight.” Isabela's voice playfully commanding and amused. “Hawke needs his voice back and I have to get some sleep, we've got a crew of men to keep in line tomorrow.” 

“Aye, aye Captain.” Assan chuckled, scooting over a little as Isabela laid down between the two of them. Assan rolled into Isabela's side and laid his arm over Isabela's shoulders, Hawke draping his arm over her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek as he rolled onto his stomach. The three of them falling into a comfortable silence and eventually a peaceful sleep. 

_By Andraste's divine tits, Assan was definitely going to seek out these pirates again!_


End file.
